


Take what you need

by Ambercreek



Series: Fictober18 [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: “Take what you need,” CROW-2 said, looking over his shoulder to Saxa, who was still stirring awake after a nights rest.Day 5 - "Take what you need"





	Take what you need

“Take what you need,” CROW-2 said, looking over his shoulder to Saxa, who was still stirring awake after a nights rest. Her hair out of place and her eyes partially opened.

“Where are we going?” She asked, rubbing at her eyes. Maylena herself was still pulling herself awake.

Ice doesn’t say anything as he floats next to CROW’s head.

“Ikora sending us out on a mission again.” That get’s a groan from the other Warlock as she flops back onto her bed. “We just got back from a mission, why does it have to be us anyways.” She mumbles as she buries her face into the pillow.

The Exo Warlock sighs and walks over to the bed. His hand hovers for a moment before he gently ruffles the Awoken’s hair. “Come on, she said this was an easy snatch and grab, if we are lucky will be done before noon.”

The other Warlock groans and lifts her head. “Fine,” she said, still not happy about the new mission.

“But you owe me ramen after this.”

“Deal.”


End file.
